


Saccharine

by CitrusSmut



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breeding, Demons, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, First Time Blow Jobs, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Outdoor Sex, Praise Kink, Sex Magic, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusSmut/pseuds/CitrusSmut
Summary: Princess Amira of Hell's spire is sent away to the Summer court of Fae by her brother. What She thought was going to be a productive bug hunt turns into a desperate ritual when she is slighted by the Prince of the Spring court Ferran, and his lover the Countess Diplomat Amaranthe.
Relationships: Amaranthe/Ferran/Amira
Kudos: 28





	Saccharine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I hope to do more in the future! Some notes:
> 
> -Breeding with no baby involved cause of sex magic ritual  
> -Very Slight DubCon  
> -Don't like, Don't Read!

* * *

She wasn’t pleased with being so carelessly sent away. The young demoness sighed as she sat under an ancient tree, pink flowers blooming from it’s gnarled branches. Bugs of all sorts hummed and clicked, butterflies flit to and fro as she flipped through the pages of her book. While it was never an ideal situation for her to be away from home she enjoyed the diversity of bugs in the realm of the Spring Fae. She studied the pages with intent, enjoying the detailed illustrations of the various bugs to be found. Amira figured if she was to be cast away like this she’d make the most of it and expand her collection of pinned bugs, there were in particular a few butterflies she was enamored with. Their golden scales were beyond elegant, the way they shimmered in the light was stunning.

When she finally looked up from the bug encyclopedia she caught sight of it- the butterfly she had so been hoping to capture and add to her collection. She hopped up, stuffing her book in her purse before straightening out her frilly dress. As the last of the dirt and grass was knocked off of her she grabbed her small net, cute and delicate in her small hands. 

Sneaking up on the bugs was always a struggle for her, often she would find herself in a spot of bad luck, snapping a stray twig or tripping- getting so excited she cast her net before the bug was in reach. Amira hated a chase, if she couldn’t have her prize easily then it wasn’t worth it to the young demon princess.

As she closed in on the golden butterfly, a bead of sweat ran down her cheek. It drank from a fat tulip, big enough that its weight made the flower bend slightly upon its perching. She worried the bottom of her lip as she took another step forward, slowly, quietly - she was determined to make the insect hers. Just as she swung her net the earth was disturbed as a large white wolf trampled the ground beneath them, after some sort of prey and paying little attention to the girl.

“Hey!” She exclaimed, tears of pure frustration pricking the corners of her eyes as she just barely saved her net from being a casualty of the brutish animal. After the wolf came a horse- not a regular one of course. The fae had peculiar creatures, these massive beasts had maws akin to dogs, far more suited as predators than peaceful grazers. Atop the faerie horse was a massive man, in armor and dressed for a hunt, a crown of branches atop his short and tousled pale hair. His skin was the warm shade of the trees surrounding them, a handsome contrast to his hair. Around his waist were the arms of a lithe woman, her hips a dramatic curve and her complexion bronze with golden scales speckled about her. She had tiny flared wings adorning the sides of her head, her wrists, and her ankles. There was no doubt she hailed from the celestial court, an inhumanly beautiful seraphim.

“Ferran.” She spoke up as he pulled the reins of his horse, the creature coming to an easy halt under his guidance. 

“Oh no,” He remarked looking back at the frazzled demoness, thinking her curled horns and sour expression endearing. He dismounted his horse and pulled the seraphim out of the saddle as well, placing her on the ground with ease, her golden hair falling in waves at her sides. 

“I demand an apology.” Amira folded her arms though she was much shorter than the two she was trying to intimidate as they approached her. 

“I apologize for-” The seraphim looked around puzzled, trying to piece together whatever the girl was doing “Well, for disturbing your afternoon.” She thought that a safe bet.

“We were chasing the scent of a griffin, it seems we were so absorbed we didn’t see you.” The Faerie prince laughed, rich and low.

“You could have trampled me, and you scared away  _ my  _ prey.” She turned her nose up indignant, though it was clear the other two only found the gesture cute.

“ _ Your prey _ ?” The angelic woman questioned, a sharply pointed finger tapping her chin “and what would that be?” The girl certainly didn’t look equipped to hunt anything, her frilly purple dress a humorous oddity in the greenery of the woods.

Amira flushed at the question, not really expecting it “Well- I was trying to catch a butterfly. I was this close actually” She gestured with her fingers trying to communicate what a dire affront this had been.

The Faerie prince laughed once more, finding the whole situation comedic. The idea of hunting such small creatures had never crossed his mind, how odd the portly girl was. 

“Well if it means anything we truly are sorry to ruin your hunt.” He absently pet the giant of a wolf that had rejoined them begrudgingly. 

“I do believe I recognize you though,” The seraphim commented as she looked over the pale princess “You are princess of Hell correct? Live in the dreaded spire, little sister of his majesty?” She questioned “Princess Amira?”

Amira forgot sometimes that she could be recognized, so often her siblings outshone her, she rarely ventured outdoors and much preferred the company of dolls to other immortal beings.

“I am, what of it?” She replied obstinately, once again her arms crossed, this time however it was more of a defensive reaction than an obstinate one.

“Oh I do recognize you!” The prince exclaimed ignoring her question “Do you not recognize me? We’re both royalty. I'm sure we’ve seen each other in court a few times by now.” His tone was easy, friendly

“I’m Prince Ferran, of the spring court. No where near in line for the throne but I suspect you can commiserate.” 

Amira acted aloof, and simply shifted her gaze to the woman beside him. She had indeed recognized the prince, she had been annoyed by some of his rowdy actions before but wasn’t about to bring up her every grievance with the man. Her curiosity was more focused on the seraphim, she didn’t recognize her, never seen one before to begin with.

“Oh how rude of me,” The bronze woman apologized “I am the countess Amaranthe, diplomat of the celestial council.” She bowed slightly though her gaze was fixated on Amira. “How fortunate I am to be graced by your radiant presence.” Her voice was velvet, she sounded like the culmination of choirs and the jolly trill of trumpets. She looked up from her bowed position, golden lashes dusting her pale blue eyes.

“Well you needn’t make a show of it.” Amira avoided looking at either of them, she wasn’t used to such treatment, though she seldom even spoke to those outside of her family. Her face was flushed now feeling less resolute in picking a fight with the two. She cleared her throat before speaking up once more “Well just be more careful in the future with your  _ galavanting, _ ” She tried to regain some sort of position in the conversation, hoping they’d leave her to her bug catching at this point. 

“Oh but we have offended you,” Amaranthe remarked as she stepped closer to Amira, tilting her chin up so she could meet her eyes. “What would you say is fair repayment for such a slight?” Her voice was low, barely a whisper. Ferran knew what she was doing, he could tell how his lover was appraising the demon princess. 

“I uh-” She could feel the Prince’s eyes on her, he circled around to her other side though she was still being held by the Countess. Her face was a bright red, she looked akin to a tomato in the moment as she felt Ferran’s hand on the small of her back.

“How can we make such a thing up to you, Princess?” His question was a whisper in her ear, as he bent down to her level. She quickly tore away from the two of them, sweat rolling down her cheek as she attempted to compose herself. What an odd encounter this was! How ludicrous the other two were being, they only just exchanged names and what they were suggesting was-

Tantalizing.

She hated how that was her first thought, that she felt her breath hitch under their gazes and her nipples hardened at their suggestion. This was beyond improper, the ramifications of it beyond measure not to mention- what would her mother say if she found out? Now that was the real headache. 

“Do you find it objectionable?” Amaranthe raised a brow, her half lidded eyes promising things she had yet to verbalize. “Do you have some urgent business that needs attending?” Amira knew the loose ways of the Fae, such ill thought unions were commonplace- the fair folk never shy about showing affection. She wasn’t sure of the Countess however, what her game was.

“I just think I’ll forgive you, how does that sound?” She scrambled for a way out of the situation, indecision wracking her every thought as her cheeks grew redder. Part of her wanted to succumb to the two, give in to her desires and theirs- how ironic she noted to herself, that a demon was being corrupted.

“Mmm- I don’t think that’s how you want this to go, do you?” Ferran questioned though it was more of a statement. He could smell the need in her, her cunt becoming wet at the notion of sleeping with them. 

“And what makes you think that?” She snapped, despising how the two seemed to see through her easily.

“Oh little doe, it’s painfully obvious.” Amaranthe answered, a smug look on her face as she circled the princess though stopped when she reached Ferran. She grabbed his collar bringing his face down to meet hers forcefully their lips colliding as she met Amira’s eyes. When they parted she spoke again “Would you rather watch us? How lonely that sounds for you though…” Her tone was sad, her expression feigning commiseration with the humiliated Princess.   
“I’m walking away!” She declared going to pick up her bags by the wizened tree. As she went to bend over she could feel herself being pressed against the tree, her legs parted by Ferran’s knee as he hiked up her skirts. He hardly had to apply any force to pin her there, the action coming as easily as it was for her to pin the wings of her beloved butterflies. She gasped as she felt his leg grind against her, a heat pooling in her as her panties slowly became soaked.

“You see little doe, it was quite a lucky thing we ran into you. We’ve been wanting a third for quite some time…” The seraphim began to explain as she made her way over to the other two, a sway in her generous hips. “Not to mention how lovely your curves are… perfect for carrying a child.” 

Amira snapped out of her hazy reverie, halting her hips as she began to throw them back on to the Prince's leg, desperate for friction as he held her there. 

“Children?” She repeated, her tone incredulous “I’m not carrying any children for either of you.” She looked up at the angel defiantly. 

“That can happen later, all we need is for it to take… You see I embody life, fertility. I answer the prayers of mortals, blessing them with child.” She continued bending down so her lips were close enough to brush Amira’s. They were softer than Amira had been imagining, they made it hard to concentrate on her words. 

“What do you mean for it to ‘take’?” Amira looked up at her all big doe eyes, the nickname fitting so aptly that it embarrassed the demoness, painfully aware of her nature.

“She takes the life force of the life created, and transfers it to those praying to her.” Ferran elaborated a hand caressing the Princess’ inner thigh, causing a shiver to run up her spine. 

“So no baby?” Amira clarified, the scent of roses and clean air intoxicating as Amaranthe continued to violate her space. 

“Not for you. For some mortal yes.” She smiled benevolently.

This was all so much for her to take in but her inane and growing desire was clouding her better judgement. As the thoughts raced through her head once more she was cut short, Amaranthe finally closing the last bit of distance to meet her lips. Amira’s knee-jerk reaction was to resist but she slowly melted into the affection, the Countess soon dominating their little kiss and forcing her tongue into her mouth. 

Ferran wasn’t one to allow himself to be left out and he began to kiss the demoness’ neck, leaving dark marks in his wake, biting into her soft flesh ever so gently as he continued to allow her to grind her cunt against his leg, her panties fully soaked through at this point.

As Amaranthe finally parted from the girl’s lips she spoke “Oh my sweet little doe you’re doing so good… You’ve never done this before have you?”

Amira’s heart raced at the comment, how could she see through her like that ? Flushed she opened her mouth to deny it but was interrupted as ferran turned her around, robbing her of the friction she so desperately needed at this point.   
“Hey!” She protested, annoyed by the sudden lack of service but found herself without words as she watched him unbutton his trousers, freeing his half hard member from the prison that was his smallclothes. It was huge, how was she supposed to take such a thing? Her mind raced, not noticing that Amaranthe had taken a position on her knees. As the seraphim put her hands against the Princess’ thick thighs, causing her to jump a bit in surprise.

“What are you doing?” Amira demanded her attention divided between the monster cock before her and the angel whose lips were making their way up her inner thighs. All she got in response however was a hushing from the Countess who coaxed Amira onto her knees. Amira’s head was spinning now that she was at eye level with Ferran’s member, her mouth set in an ‘O’ as she took the sight in. 

Ferran cupped the back of her head gently encouraging her forward until her lips were brushed against the head of his cock. She looked up at him, her dark lashes lovely to him as he smiled down to her. “If it’s too much let me know.” He comforted her, running his fingers through her jet black hair as she began to take him into her mouth.

Amaranthe wasted no time in loosening Amira’s bodice and helping her out of her elaborate dress. Once she had her out of her dress she cupped her large breasts in her clawed hands, squeezing them as she added to the collection of marks running down her neck, beginning to trail them down to her stomach. When she reached her stomach the seraphim redirected a hand to writing sigils on her belly, the start of her fertility spell.

As Amaranthe set up the spell Ferran was beginning to bottom out in Amira’s mouth, his tip touching the back of her throat, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes once more. She was determined to take it though, the feeling of fullness sent a wave of pleasure to her wet pussy as Amaranthe thumbed circles over her nipples. 

When the Countess completed her spell she laid on the ground, grabbing Amira’s hips and repositioning her onto her face, her slick cunt shivered as Amaranthe ran her tongue along her slit. 

Ferran began to thrust into Amira’s mouth slowly when she seemed ready, his hands snaked in her hair as he fucked her face. Drool escaped her lips as her jaw strained to stay open and accommodate his length. She could feel distinctly when he was fully erect in her mouth, his cock twitching and precum leaking down her throat.

Amira gasped as Amaranthe flicked her tongue inside of her, teasing her. The demon Princess couldn’t help but grind into the Countess’ face, desperate for her tongue to be deeper and deeper inside of her. She didn’t understand what was getting into her, how she so easily gave way to her primal desires, how she humiliated herself by acting as a play-thing for the strange couple. She decided she didn’t care though, moaning pathetically as Amaranthe curled her tongue inside of her.

Ferran was getting close but this wasn’t how he was going to finish. He pulled Amira off his cock, yanking her hair back. The princess’ jaw laid slack and drool, cloudy with precum leaked down her cheek and onto her breasts. Her chest heaved, she panted, desperately trying to catch her breath though the angel prevented it, knowing just how to make her quiver and moan. Eventually the Countess lifted her off her face with ease, placing Amira onto the ground once more as she whined, feeling cheated out of the release she had been seeking. 

“How shall we take her dear?” Amaranthe glanced back at Ferran, her face glinting in the soft light, covered in Amira’s slick. She licked her lips, her eyes smoldering as she looked up at Ferran. 

“You can have her tits, I’ll take her cunt.” Ferran replied without a thought, a shiver running up and down Amira’s spine from his words.

“Oh so selfish-” Amaranthe laughed the sound tickling the demoness’ ears in an inexplicably pleasant way “I’ll let you have this one.” she smirked pushing Amira onto her back, the soft grass cushioning her as the countess straddled her stomach, surprisingly light, feather-like even. The seraphim chanted something under her breath, the sigils on the Princess’ stomach beginning to glow, burning in a way Amira couldn’t help but find pleasurable. 

Ferran joined them on the forest floor, spreading the girl’s legs widely so she could better accommodate him. He ran a finger along her slit, a ghost of a touch, teasing and frustrating her to no end while he grabbed his cock and lined it up with her entrance. As he did this, Amaranthe smiled down at Amira angelically, a wave of her clawed hand allowing her to shift her lower region so she could have a cock. Amira gaped, not expecting such a thing, the huge alien member practically staring at her. It was ridged, in an elegant way, layered like a rose, the head poking in between her tits as Amaranthe cupped them on either side, pushing them together. The Seraphim let her saliva collect and eventually she spat, coating her cock in it for lubrication.

“What the-” Her question was cut off as Ferran entered her, practically splitting her open as she struggled to take him. She was shocked when she could feel him bottom out inside her, her balled up hands tore at the grass underneath her as she angled her hips up, desperate for that feeling of fullness she didn’t know she needed.   
“You’re doing so well my little doe,” Amaranthe praised as Ferran tucked her long golden hair behind a wing, his lips brushing up against her neck as he began to kiss her and thrust inside Amira. She was a mess already, moaning and whimpering at even the slow pace. She wasn’t prepared for when Amaranthe began to roll her hips, her cock thrusted in between her tits as she played with her nipples.

Ferran held Amira’s hips up as he began to fuck her, his fingers digging into her doughy thighs, the girl clenched around him and he cursed as he left bruises all along Amaranthe’s delicate neck. The countess moaned, her voice as sweet as fresh strawberries. She picked up her pace in plowing the Princess’ breasts, her cock hard and leaking precum onto Amira’s chest.

“You’re so tight,” Ferran groaned, his breath tickling Amaranthe’s feathers. Amira couldn’t respond- too enveloped in the overwhelming pleasure to be able to muster anything more than whimpers and moans as she tried to hide her flushed face.

“I can’t wait to fill your tight little hole myself,” The Countess smiled, though her face was sweet her eyes spoke of all the unspeakable things she wanted to do to the princess. She tweaked her nipples causing the girl to let out a loud moan. As she did this Ferran picked up the pace feeling himself edging, getting closer and closer with every thrust just as Amaranthe was.

It was an onslaught of pleasure for the demon Princess, the other two ruthless in forcing every conceivable noise out of her, a squelching sound filling the otherwise silent woods as Ferran plowed into her, his balls repeatedly colliding with her ass as he did so. She felt herself edge so much it was almost painful- and without warning she came with a scream, squirting and covering the two in the liquid. She rolled her hips back into Ferran’s cock riding out the waves of her intense orgasm for as long as she could before she was a spent mess. 

Her voice was gone as Amaranthe fucked her tits, when she came the petal like ridges flayed out and the princess was soon covered in her seed. Amira wondered absently as cum dripped down her clavicle and jaw if she’d be stuck in her once the ridges opened like that. 

Ferran couldn’t bring himself to hold out any longer and his cock pulsed inside Amira, spilling ribbons of cum inside her. The feeling was strange but thrilling to the Princess, she clenched around him not wanting to lose any of his seed though it felt endless inside of her. When he finished and pulled out the sigils burned brighter on her stomach and Amaranthe turned, playfully holding a hand to Amira’s raw cunt in an attempt to keep the cum from leaking out of her.

“You did so well my little doe...you’ve answered the prayer of some poor mortal.” Amira swore she could feel it take as the cum sat inside her and the sigils began to glow a bright red. The seraphim took her hand back, circling a clawed finger on Amira’s stomach the sigils absorbed by the angel- and just like that, she was empty once more. Amaranthe bent over to kiss the demoness’ dark lips as she climbed off of her, Amira was sad when they parted. 

“If it pleases you, I think I speak for both Ferran and I when I say we should do this again.” The seraphim smirked, shifting back into her natural form.

Amira flushed deeply as she began to regain her composure.  _ How could she possibly say no to such an offer? _

* * *


End file.
